bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Togabito (Zf6hellion)
, , & Mahkumlar | tblColour =#66023C; background-image:-moz-radial-gradient(top,#66023C 20%,#201D12 80%);background-image:-webkit-radial-gradient(top,#66023C 20%,#201D12 80%) | textColour =white }} Togabito (咎人, "Offenders") are s who have been sentenced to Hell as a result of committing acts of great sin during their lives as s. They are removed from the cycle of reincarnation and eternally punished at the hands of the . They are distinguished by the, seemingly, unbreakable chains that bind them. , Episode 299 Overview The soul of a dead normally passes on to the Soul Society with the assistance of a . However, Humans that lived lives full of sin - including those that become Hollows after dying - are incapable of entering Soul Society. Instead, they are cast into the depths of Hell, where they are bound by indestructible chains and condemned for the rest of eternity. Under ordinary circumstances, these Togabito are incapable of leaving their prison, for they are constantly watched over by , the guardians of Hell. However, some Togabito are capable of leaving Hell and entering the , though they need to conceal their faces to prevent Kushanāda from dragging them back into Hell. Some Togabito possess immense amounts of power, which can surpass even that of an . , Chapter in01, Page 20 Whilst in Hell, the Togabito live through a constant cycle of rebirth, death and regeneration. After a being is killed in Hell, their bodies are enveloped in chains, which sparks the transition into a Togabito, ultimately trapping them there, due to the sturdiness of their chains. Also, the strength of each particular Togabito is the primary factor which influences their rate of regeneration. For example, when , and were killed by their respective opponents, they were revived only moments later by at the lava pit on the fourth level of Hell. A more notable example would be when revived himself mere moments after his act of self-sacrifice to kill , which reflects his sheer strength as a Togabito. Kagara describes it as a matter of resolve, that one revives quicker, the greater their determination to resist their prison is. He states that it is a measure meant to quickly break down those with greater willpower, but that it can be abused in favour of the Togabito. Appearance Incarcerated in Hell, Togabito commonly have white garb with thin black stripes, though certain Togabito have been shown to have their own attire. , Chapter in01, Pages 14-15 While out of Hell, most Togabito have variations of one standard set of clothing, which is a black cloak with white rectangular buttons, draped across their entire bodies, concealing their physical makeup. Also, the Togabito share the same mask, which is light bulb-shaped and split off diagonally with the color of black and white. Their limbs are covered by white gloves and boots. The purpose of the mask and cloaks are to conceal the Togabito from the watchful eyes of the Kushanāda; however, at the same time, the cloaks hinder their power to some extent. Should too much of this garb be removed, the Kushanāda will immediately be alerted to the Togabito's escape, and will immediately chain up the Togabito and drag it back through the gates of Hell, where the Kushanāda will promptly punish it and then lock it in the lowest levels of Hell. This is why Shuren wears bandages underneath his mask. Most Togabito often feature chains as part of their outfit. While usually they appear relatively short, these chains often extend further than they appear, as Kokutō has demonstrated. These chains are a part of the force of Hell that is incarcerating them, and are nearly impossible to destroy. The Kushanāda are capable of grasping the normally invisible lengths of chain to drag the Togabito in. While they are a great inconvenience for the Togabito, the chains can have multiple useful purposes, as demonstrated by Shrieker and Kokutō. Since the chains are nearly impossible to destroy, one can use the chain to block attacks from someone without the necessary power to destroy them. Kokutō also used a chain connecting his arm to his sword to yank Taikon, who consumed the sword, towards him and into the lava pit behind him. Powers & Abilities Gizli (解決実現 (ギズリ), Gizuri; Turkish for "Latent"; Japanese for "Resolve Realized"): The miasma within Hell rapidly enhances the powers of Togabito. It brings them to the peak of their potential, bringing latent abilities to the fore, whether the Togabito in question had discovered the existence of these powers or not. These powers are varied and unique and not normally restricted to any species the Togabito was associated with before their arrival in hell, though Hollows, such as have been known to retain their Desechar. As these powers are meant to highlight the pinnacle that these beings could have achieved, they are often extremely powerful, such that Kagara, a Togabito imbued with the ability to generate and manipulate lightning could negate the Zanpakutō abilities of Seia Tulia Honoria, one of the first Captains of the Gotei 13, with ease. This realized potential is granted as part of a crux, they are given such a boon so that when they are inevitably destroyed by the Kushanāda they will realize that resistance is a futile effort and slowly lose their resolve, this cycle of destruction regardless of opposition is meant to repeat until a Togabito loses the will to exist, resulting in a "final death" (昨死, Sakushi) where the body is destroyed a final time and scattered as bone fragments in the Fourth Level of Hell. Hareket (八月進出 (ハレケト), Hareketo; Turkish for "Move"; Japanese for "August Advance"): As Gizli brings all of a Togabito's physical potential to the fore, many of them are capable of moving at speeds comparable to users of and relying on nothing more than the momentum they can generate on their own. However, a technique exists that can be used by those who have been immersed within the Hell miasma for a long enough period of time. Certain Togabito are capable of greatly enhancing their already amazing speed through this ability, manifesting as an explosion of translucent orange energy, it creates an intense force that propels the user, like a bullet launched through an ignition chamber. The greatest feat of this ability is not the speed it grants, but the force behind it, as such propulsion carries with it an intense degree of momentum, it makes it far easier for Togabito to overwhelm their enemies with sheer power. Rövanş Rönesans (復活混乱 (ロエヴァンスホ・ロエネサンス), Roevuansuho Roenesansu; Turkish for "Return Rebirth"; Japanese for "Resurrected in Turmoil"): Togabito are cut off from the cycle of reincarnation that effects s and s but are included in a cycle of their own. They are constantly killed at the hands of the Kushanāda and revived only to be killed again, this cycle continues until the Togabito falls into complete despair and loses the resolve to continue existing. So long as they continue to resist the hopelessness of their situation, they will be reborn within a series of magma lakes in the Fourth Level of Hell. The strength and resolve of individual Togabito plays a large part in how quickly they are reborn, such that Kagara was able to revive himself in a matter of seconds after having been cut down. When they at last lose that ability to continue, they are revived as a series of bone fragments that are scattered onto the endless desert of the Fourth Level by the gigantic skeletons that flank the lava pools. Dalma (巻き線風見 (ダルマ), Daruma; Turkish for "Dive"; Japanese for "Winding Weathervane"): A form of gateway that Togabito can manifest in order to travel to and from Hell. It takes the form of an eye-shaped tear, reminiscent of a , outlined by a ring of blue flames. These gateways allow the Togabito to leave Hell, but may only be manifested in specific areas on an individual level free from the eyes of the Kushanāda. Outside of Hell they can be manifested anywhere the user sees fit and allow access to any Level of Hell that the user desires to access. It is superficially similar to Enkaiō Sakeme. Known Togabito Trivia *The author is using a Turkish theme for his interpretation of Togabito. There is also an alliteration theme in place regarding the names, or translations, of Togabito abilities. Behind the Scenes Originally, the author planned on using a Russian theme for his Togabito but eventually changed his mind in favour of Turkish as he felt the language was a bit easier to use and it drew away from the more Russian related things that are rather common in Japanese entertainment. References